Little Ahsoka
by Sydney Rollins
Summary: If Ahsoka meet Anakin as kids
1. chapter 1

The Meeting Part 1

10 year old Anakin Skywalker was with his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were mourning the loss of Qui Gon-Jinn when a knock at the door was hard. Anakin got up and opened the door. Outside was Master Plo-Koon. He looked down at Anakin and said, "Good evening young Skywalker it is good to see you I hope you and your Master are faring well."

Anakin looked away from him. He then noticed something or someone behind Master Plo. Plo looks at him and bends down and puts his hand on his shoulder. May we come in? Anakin noded and motioned him inside.

Anakin entries the living room as Master Kenobi asks, "who's at the door Anakin?" As Master Plo enters the room. "Greetings Master Kenobi." He said with a slight bow. "Master Plo-Koon." Obi-Wan bows back. "My deepest condolences about your Master". "Thank you"

Obi-Wan looks to Master Plo's side noticing a small shape behind him. "And who might this be?" "Finally someone asks." Plo steps to the side revealing a small Togruta child. She looked to be around 3 or 4. "This is Ahsoka Tano a Togruta youngling. She has only been her for a few months now and I brought her here to meet you. Come little soka and meet Master Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka slowly came out from behind Master Plo-Koon as she bowed to them. " Hello master Kenobi and Padawon Skywalker." "Please just call me Anakin okay kid." "Okay Master Anakin." "Just Anakin OK!" "Ok Anakin." Anakin sighed as Ahsoka smiles. Kenobi shakes his head and says ." Well at least that's one thing taken care of." "Hay what is that supposed to mean." Kenobi just egnors Anakin as he walks away.

Plo-Koon took the opportunity to talk to Obi-Wan about the real reason he came. "On to more pressing matters, the reason for my visit is to talk to you about the vote for the Cenet as you know and we need your input on the matter." Anakin groaned loudly, "uuug politics that's so boring!" As Obi-Wan tried to not lose his patients with his padawan Ahsoka was looking right at him. Obi-Wan then said,"Anakin why don't you take Ahsoka somewhere else while we talk. "Babysitting really no way!" Ahsoka was insulted. "Hay I'm not a baby!" "Are too." "Are not!" "Are to. Are not. Are to. Are not. Are to. Are not!" ENOUGH!" Master Kenobi yeled "Anakin you will watch her and Ahsoka listen to him now go!" "Yess master." "Whatever, come on short stuff" Anakin said as him and a droid left the room Ahsoka glared at him as he left and want over to Master Plo and gave him a hug. "By Master Plo-Koon." "I'll come pick you up later little'soka. And with a smile she ran off to catch up with Anakin and the droid.

A few hours later both masters came back from the meeting that lasted longer than it should have. As they entered the room they were met with a welcoming sight there on Anakin's bed lay two forms snuggled up fast asleep. Ahsoka was tucked under Anakin's arms as he held her close puting his chin on top of her head as she snuggled against his chest. "Well I wonder what how this happened" Obi-Wan said. "That is their story to tell when they awaken. Said master Plo-Koon as they watch the children dream.

This is part 1 of a two part Origin story. So I have a few questions for my reeders when did Anakin lose his arm and shuck as well as anything else I might ask so I at least have mostly cannon content as I have only really seen the clone wars and might need help so if there is anything I need to know just put it in the comments and I will read them and give a thank you to the people or person who helps me. Thank you for reading this threw and I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2 origin story how it happend

**Sorry this took so long I meant to wright moor this summer but i got lazy and forgot so here is the long awaited Part 2 of the orange story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars that belongs to disney, cartoonnetwork and other respective properties.**

In the temple, young Anakin along with R2D2 walked threw the halls with little Ahsoka trailing close behind. "I can't believe it! Why do I have to be stuck on babysitting duty… stupid masters.." Anakin muttered under his breath. "Anakin wait." Ahsoka called out. " What kid" Anakin snaped. Surprised at this she septed back, "I...um...well...uuh…" Anakin sighd and rubed his hand through his hair. "Ok, since I'm stuck with you. We are going to do whatever I say and no funny business, got that?" "Ok." Ahsoka smiled. Anakin sighed and looked around for anything to do, or at least anything to entertain Ahsoka so she would stop bothering him.

After wandering around for 20 minutes and finding nothing, Anakin sat down at one of the dining tables in the cafeteria, that they somehow wandered into. "Juice?" barely moving his head as he turned his eyes to look at Ahsoka as she sipped on the juice that she got frome... sumwear… as she offered it to him. "No, I'm good." After a few seconds he looks over to her. "Where did you get that?," Ahsoka just shrugs. " Ok. How old are you anyways, two?" "Hay, I'm 3 almost 4!" "Oh." "how old are…" Ashoka started as Anakin interrupted "10." After a few minutes passed Anakin got up and shouted " Ok, this is awkward. Come on Ahsoka, lets g…" Anakin trailed off as he was lifted and in a second flat, he was dropped hard and screamed as he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Looking up with blurry vision, he heard snickering. He looked over to a table of older younglings about 13-14 having dinner. " What's wong Anakin, did you fall?" One of the boys mockingly asked. The other kids snickered as one of them said, " come on Quill, you didn't have to hit him so hard." Those words would have been nice if the guy hadn't been snickering. The other boy, Quill, said, "What? It's not my fault he's a screw up. Hey, I heard that Master Kenobi only took him as his Padawan, because it was his own master last wish. He didn't even want him, and why wood he? He doesn't listen to what any of the masters say, he is constantly arguing with

everyone, and is constantly breaking the Jedi rules." Anakin couldn't think of any retort at the moment as he tried not to let his words get to him. It was not working. Quill continued, "Face it kid, no one cares, and why would they? Your just a just a little slave brat that someone took pity on." Quill and his friends laughed, as Anakin, with tears in his eyes, started to retort. A piece of food flue across the room hitting Quill square in the face. Anakin's eyes widen as the tears flow down when he saw Ahsoka, with wait ever it was that hit Quill all over her hand, glaring fereasly at him. She then shouted, "Leave him alone you big bullies!"

Quill wiped off the food gunk scowling at the small Togruta. "Who do you think you are, you little brat," said one of the other kids. "Ya Ani, who is she?" Anakin looked back at them wiping the tears from his eyes to save face. "She's umm.." " He's baby siting me, the names Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said with a smirk, as she crossed her arms. After a few seconds the older group started laughing. "Babysitting duty? How pathetic. Your master must think so little of you." Quill laughed. Ahsoka just fake pouted. "Well I don't know about that, I mean, Master Kenobi thinks he's responsible enough to look after a youngling as young as me. When was the last time any Master trusted you enough to babysit. It looks like to me like your the incompetent one." She said with a smirk.

Her smirk faded instantly. "What was that?" Quill stood menacingly over the small girl. Ahsoka eyes widened as she tried to take a step back. Before she could get away, Quill grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her violently. Ahsoka tried to get out of his grip, but he was just so big. So she did the only thing she could think of…. she screamed. Quill surprised by this reacted quickly. He brought his fist de hind him ready to knock her out. Befor he could land a hit Anakin rammed him hard in the gut with his elbow. Quill was knocked back as he let Ahsoka go. Ahsoka fell hard on her but. After a few tense seconds as Anakin gave a look of hatred at the older boy, Ahsoka started to cry. Panicking Quills friends helped him up. "Come on man, we got to go." The group left so they wouldn't get in trouble. Once gone Ahsoka stopped crying, as she smiled while wiping away her tears.Anakin rushes over to the girl. "Are you ok?" Anakin asked. "Ya, thanks. There bullies." "Ya, they are." As both started laughing, that was the start of the night.

For the rest of the evening they pranked every master they could find. They laughed there buts off, unless it was master Windu, in that case, Ahsoka jumped on Anakin's back and him and R2D2 ran for their lives as an angry Master Windu chased them.

After the night of pranking, both kids and droid got back to the room. Anakin then jumped on his bead. "That was fun hu squirt?" Anakin looked down as Ahsoka looked sad. "What?" "It's just, I'm cold and there aren't any comfy looking places to lie down near you." Anakin raised a brow. "Togrutas are a pack species we like to snuggle," Ahsoka shrugged. Anakin looked at her, as she looked back with doe eyes. "Fine." He sighed. Elated she quickly crawled on the bead and put her head on his chest. Anakin awkwardly put his arm around her. Ahsoka smiled as she recalled the night. "That was so much fun." "Uhu." "This is the best night, even with that bully (Boy was he scary) but you taught him a lesson. I have ever had thanks for everything Anakin. After a few seconds she looked up. "Anakin?" He was fast asleep, with his chin on top of her head. She giggled, as she snuggled closer. "Good night Anakin." Ahsoka fell fast asleep as R2 watched over them. A few hours later the Masters came back to the adorable site, as they wondered how this happened.

 **Well that's it for the origin story and thank you Jeremy C for answering my question. If anyone has any other ideas of what they want to see in the story I'm open to ideas. Thanks for reading and I hope the next chapter won't take too long to get out**


End file.
